What Life Can Bring
by musiclover82595
Summary: 3 years after the Erica insident...Callie/Erica
1. One little Crash

**Ok i hope you like this...sorry if its bad. Comments are always nice. Thanks for Reading. :D**

Callie was waiting outside Seattle Grace Hospital for her ambulance to arrive. When it did, the EMT rushed two patients into the ER.

"51 year old male, few broken ribs and a broken leg, possible injured lung."

"Young girl, broken leg and wrist, no signs of other injuries, found unconscious but breathing." Callie heard the paramedics as they rolled in a young girl and a man into the hospital. Callie was now an attending for 3 years and was very skilled in Ortho, one of the best in the country.

"Dr. Cohen, take x-rays of the girl's leg and wrist, page me when you're done." Callie yelled to Dr. Cohen, a young 3rd year resident with a good background in Ortho. Callie looked at the girl; she had blond hair and was petite. A piece of Callie's heart broke seeing those blonde curls, only three years ago did she let the love of her life walk away from her. The Latina then snapped out of her self pity and ran over to the man to look at his leg, "What the hell happened?" Callie turn and gave one of the paramedics a questioning look.

"They were in a very bad car crash; apparently a drunk driver hit them with his truck. The car flipped two times. We're amazed that they were both breathing when we got there." Callie moved up to the man's chest and checked out his injuries.

"Yeah he has at least 3 broken ribs. Get him to OR 3 SAT!" They rushed the man into surgery but it was too late. One of his ribs punctured his right lung and they could not repair it. "Time of death 20:18." Callie called out and she left the room to the scrub out.

It was only 30 minutes into the surgery when they lost him. Taking off her scrub cap Callie returned to her office exhausted from the hours she spent in the hospital. She bent over her desk and rubbed her face in her hands. _"Finally some time alone"_ Callie thought to herself. Just then her pager went off; it was from Dr. Cohen telling her the x-rays were done. The Latina then stood up and with a sigh walked out of her office.

When Callie got to the girls room she took the x-rays from the young resident and put them on the light up board. "Yup, she broke her leg in two places" Callie pointed the two places out to the resident standing next to her. "And her wrist seems to only have a slight fracture. That should heal fine but we will need to do surgery on her left leg. Do we know who this girl is?" Callie turned to look at the small girl sleeping in the bed. She looked so helpless. Callie also couldn't help it that the girl reminded her too much of Erica and if she left she felt like she would be walking out on Erica. And Callie did not want to ever make that mistake again.

"No not yet."

"Ok, well get her ready for surgery and down to OR 2." Like always Callie rocked the surgery. It was short and went smoothly only taking about 3 hours.

Getting the girl settled back in her room Dr. Cohen told Callie to go and if the patient woke up she would page her. But Callie said she would stay. The Latina felt bad for the girl and didn't want her to be alone when she woke up, so she pulled over a chair and watched the girl sleep. She was pale and helpless, her blonde curls were pulled back but some of her bangs were hanging in front of her face.

The young girl began to open her eyes to see a doctor watching her like a hawk.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Callie asked the girl in a motherly tone.

"I'm ok I guess. I remember the car crash and…and…" Callie watched as fear entered the girl's eyes and she asked probably the hardest question "Is my dad…dead?"

Callie saw the young girl begin to cry, and even though it was against hospital rules Callie rushed over and held the girl. She was so helpless and alone Callie couldn't just sit there and watch.

When the girl's sobs began to stop Callie turned to the girl and asked her some questions. "Do you know your name?"

"Kayla Miller."

"Ok that's good, now we can find your medical records. Do you know anyone we can call? Your mother, an aunt, uncle?"

"No, not really. I don't know any of my family; it was just my dad and me. There is my mom, but I have not seen her since I was 5, I'm 10 now. My father got all rights and made my mom stay away from me after their divorce. I don't know why I mean she is a really good person; I think it had something to do with my dad getting back at her for something. I really don't know. Sorry."

"Does she have to stay away from you by law, or something?" Callie was a little confused, if Kayla's mother was a good person then why did she have to stay away from her?

"No," Kayla shook her head, "I love my dad, but I hated him too. I was really young but I remember him telling her to stay away from me and it was the only way for her to give back what she took away from him." Callie just nodded before asking the next question.

"Do you have a number or a name that maybe we could look her up?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how you would personally reach her she is a doctor."

"Well, most doctors' work somewhere, I'm pretty sure we could find her."

"Yeah but she is one of those famous ones. You may know her many do. Erica Hahn?" Callie was shocked. Her face suddenly became pail and she got this strange feeling in her stomach. This girl was Erica's daughter? Callie never knew Erica was married…let alone had a daughter.

"Your mother…your mother is Erica Hahn, cardio goddess?" Callie got up from the bed and started getting some papers together, stumbling while doing so.

"Yeah, I take it you know her?"

"Yeah we use to work together. I will….umm…I will go talk to the Chief of surgery and see if we can find her" With that Callie left the room and sprinted to the Chief's office.

Bursting into the chief's office out of breath he gave her a questioning look. "Dr. Torres what can I do for you?"

"Chief I need to talk to you about Erica Hahn."

He looked up from his papers and gave a tired sigh "Callie look, we have been over this a million times. I don't know where Dr. Hahn went or where she is now. I know…"

"No sir. It's not about me, we have her daughter. She was the Jane Doe from the car accident last night. Apparently she does not know how to reach her, her father told Erica to stay away from Kayla after the divorce. There is no restraining order but she said he would threaten her. That's all Kayla really knows."

"Well I will get in touch with some people to look for Erica; does this girl have any other family?"

"Not that I know of, she says it was just her and her dad. No grandparents, uncle, aunts….nothing."

"Well then I will see if we can find her mother. Now Dr. Torres you have been here for over 48 hours. Go home sleep. If we need you we will page you. Now go home and to sleep."

"Yes sir, but first I have some paper work to fill out then I will go straight home, promise."

"Very well." Callie turned on her heels and left the room. She had no intention on leaving the hospital, especially if Erica might be coming back. There was so much she needed to say, they left things on the wrong foot. Plus, Callie needed Erica to know she still loved her, even if Erica had moved on and found another girl, Callie still needed to tell the blonde. But Callie knew not to get her hopes up. What if Erica couldn't be found? Only time could tell now.


	2. A Mothers Love

Part II

Erica stormed into Seattle Grace, not caring who saw her or who was there. She had a one-track mind….Kayla. She was the most important thing in the world to Erica, even after the divorce and at least now she would have her daughter back. Erica ran past Callie and straight to the nurse station. Callie wanted to run up and hug Erica and tell her everything but she knew it was not that time or place. Erica liked to keep things professional, and that was exactly how Callie would treat her while she was in the hospital, just like another patient's mother, nothing more, for now.

Erica leaned over the counter top and tried to get the nurses attention. "Excuse me?" The nurse looked up at a very tired, worried Dr. Hahn. Erica continued in a fast worried voice, "I'm looking for my daughter, Kayla Miller. I got a call earlier this morning that my daughter was here. Please tell me what room she is in." The nurse looked up Erica's daughter on the computer screen in front of her. "Miller, Miller, Miller…" Erica heard the nurse say to herself before clicking on a file. "Ah, Miller Kayla, room 476." With a quick thanks Erica rushed down the hall, not knowing that a cretin Latina was following.

The blonde rushed into room 476 and embraced her daughter with a hug. Blue eyes met blue as they stared at one another. The smaller blonde was the first to speak. "I've missed you so much mommy." Kayla grabbed her mother and held on for dear life to her, starting to cry her eyes out. "Don't ever leave me, never. Please mommy, don't leave me."

Erica rubbed her daughters back and whispered in her eat, "Don't worry baby, I'm not leaving you, ever." Kayla pulled herself away from Erica and looked into her eyes, both teary eyed.

"He's dead, Daddy is dead." With another tug Erica had Kayla pulled against her. Erica had tear in her eyes but for the most part they were for her daughter not that her ex was dead.

After a while of Erica holding her daughter she moved so she was sitting on her bed to talk to her daughter. "Are you ok? Were you alone a lot?"

"Nah, there was this nice doctor who fixed my leg. She also stayed with me so I was not alone. She was really nice and pretty."

"Oh really? Do you know the name of this doctor?"

"No, I think she was Spanish though." Erica could only think of one doctor her daughter would be speaking about but pushed that thought to the back of her head. But it wasn't long till that thought was pushed back to the front when a knock on the door got both blonde's attention. Erica turned around to see the Latina standing in the doorway. Callie looked straight at Kayla not making any eye contact with Erica.

Callie walked in and looked at Kayla then Erica. "Kayla, Dr. Hahn." She greeted with a professional tone. She then turned to Kayla and gave a friendly smile, "Kayla how is your leg and arm feeling?"

"Better, they still hurt though." She gave a small sad smile.

"Yeah it will for a while but with some medication and some ice your arm and leg should feel as good as new." Callie turned to Erica and there eyes met for the first time in over 3 years. They both showed loneliness and depression. Erica's eyes were not as cold as they were the night she walked away, they seemed tired and dull. As were Callie's but hers had a hint of anger in them. It amazed Callie how much she could still read of Erica just from her eyes. She had thought Erica would have changed, changed into someone knew, someone Callie wouldn't know.

Callie broke the first gaze and looked down at Kayla's chart while speaking, "Your daughter has broken her leg in two places and fractured her wrist. She has to stay a few more days just to make sure everything is okay. Other than that she fine. Oh and I am sorry for your loss." Callie said the last part just above a whisper and left the room to check on other patients.

"See mommy that was the nice doctor." Erica kept her eyes on the door way before telling her daughter she would be right back.

Erica left the room and looked down the hallway. See the Latina walking away Erica ran down to catch up with her. "Hey Cal, wait up!" Callie turned around a little fast tripping over her own feet and going head first into Erica.

Erica held her arms out and caught the raven as she fell and quickly helped her up. "Uh, you ok?" Erica sounded worried, she wasn't just asking about the fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a klutz." Callie gave a small smile then turned back into Dr. Torres. "Dr. Hahn was there something you need to ask me about Kayla?"

"Cut the act Callie, this isn't you." Before Erica could finish her sentience Callie grabbed her wrist and was pulled her into an on-call room slamming the door behind her.

"No Erica this is me! How can you say this is not me when you don't even know me! You said it yourself!" Callie took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry for your lost, and I'm sorry you have to see your daughter in pain. But you don't get to come in here thinking you know me. The Callie you knew is gone; she left the day you left. You took my humanity, my heart. I'm a cold hearted bitch who only cares about work."

"Just like me" Erica said just above a whisper looking down at her shoes.

"No Erica, not like you. Because you had someone that loved you, and I'm not talking about Kayla." Callie had tears in her eyes but she would not let them show, so she blinked them away as she spoke in a harsh voice.

Erica looked up at Callie, her eyes full of tears. "Cal, I'm so sorry, I…" Before Erica could finish Callie held up her hand to stop the blonde's talking.

"Erica, I don't want to hear it. This is where I work. Here, I am Dr. Torres not Callie. So if you have something Dr. Torres can talk about then so be it talk." Erica didn't say anything and kept her gaze on the ground. "I thought not," With that Callie left the room, leaving a very emotional and confused Erica Hahn. Erica was also determined to have Callie see she still cared, and that she made some mistakes, she just didn't know how.

Thirty minutes later Callie entered Kayla's room when she got a page. "Kayla is something wrong, one of the nurses paged me, said you needed me." Callie first attention was to look around for Erica which did not go unnoticed by the young girl.

Kayla looked up at Callie with a look of worry. "Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't seen my mom since you left. What happened?"

Callie was shocked the way the girl said 'what happened' Callie knew she was talking about Erica and her. "I…I don't know what you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, I might be young but I'm not stupid. I do get my smarts from my mom. So what happened with you and my mom? She seems different around you."

Callie moved Kayla's DS and stuffed bear over and sat at the edge of her bed. "Look Kayla, this isn't really something I should be telling you, but I won't lie. Your mom and I use to be best friend when we work together. But sometimes friends fight, and that's what happened." Callie bit her lip hoping the girl would buy it, even if some of it was true Callie felt bad lying.

"Well then make up! I don't like seeing people in fights. My mom and dad always fought I don't want to see anymore fighting!" Callie could tell Kayla was pissed even thought the girl was trying to hide it.

"Kayla it's not that simple." Callie looked down not wanting Kayla to see the sadness on her face.

"Yes it is. You forget everything bad that you two did and make up and move on!" Kayla yelled making Callie jump a little.

"I'm sorry Kayla but it's really not that simple. Now I have to go check on a few people, if you need anything feel free to ask the nurses." Callie walk out of the room wondering were the hell Erica could be. Running her hand through her hair, Callie took a brief look down the hallway and then headed back to work.


End file.
